Incógnita
by Kyara Athena
Summary: One-shot Justo cuando menos lo esperas, el caos te encuentra. Las respuestas son tan pocas para tantas preguntas y la desesperación cubrirá por completo el horizonte. No queda más que entregarse al dolor y la perversa delicia de un error...


Resonaron mis pasos por el oscuro pasillo vació y el eco y sombras le jugaron malas bromas a mis sentidos haciendo que mi pulso se acelerara sin poderlo evitar. Si no fuera por que _sé _que hay gente en pequeñas camas de pequeños cuartos, en infinitos pasillos, y algunos más en oficinas desperdigas por ahí y por allá; diría que no hay nadie más en el edificio...

_...Se hace tarde y por las gruesas nubes que se dejan ver cada que paso una ventana, seguro que llueve..._

Apresuré mis pasos para poder salir cuanto antes del "laberinto"...

Temprano todo estaba iluminado y las personas no dejaban de ir de un lado a otro con prisa, es casi increíble que después de unas horas se pudiera convertir en semejante lúgubre lugar... es como estar en otra dimensión, como si nada del mundo exterior existiera realmente, un sueño, o una pesadilla...

- Ahh!! - inmersa en mis divagaciones, una de las tantas sombras se había vuelto bastante más sólida de lo que parecía y el impacto me empujó hacia atrás.

Por suerte, unos brazos aparecieron de aquella "sombra" que ahora podía ver más claramente, sostuvieron mi cuerpo de caer al blanco y pulcro piso y, todavía sin decir nada; me atrajo a él para devolverme a mis pies, pero quedando bastante más cerca de lo que hubiera sido conveniente...

Aparté mis manos de su pecho, al ser conciente de la cercanía. Sin embargo, mientras el silencio detenía el tiempo, podía sentir el calor que transmitía con sus manos todavía en mi cintura, pues el se negaba a soltarme.

Mi voz se resistía a funcionar. Descubrí, en cambio; que su rostro tenía expresión extraña, y desde que mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, algo que no podía ser sangre, algo muy distinto; corrió por mis venas de forma incontrolable. Pero sus ojos rompieron el contacto, y bajaron lentamente a mi boca entreabierta.

Lo inevitable... la razón escapó corriendo por aquel laberinto de pasillos, asustada por algo mucho más grande y poderoso. El mundo se redujo a ese pasillo en específico, porque nada más importaba. No había nada más que no fueran sus labios cálidos sobre los míos.

Saboreé su sabor con el éxtasis de ser la primera vez que le ofrecía mis labios a los suyos, sedienta y ansiosa por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender, y aferrándome a su espalda para no desfallecer por el pecaminoso juego al que incitaba su lengua a la mía.

Ahora no había pasos que resonaran... solo suspiros y algunas palabras que se ahogaban entre cada beso, y se olvidaban con cada segundo que _no_ pasaba.

Una mano viajó sutilmente de mi cintura a mi pierna, perdiéndose bajo la falda para recorrer con caricias toda la piel expuesta, mientras la otra, suavemente llegó hasta mi mejilla.

Un impulso llevó una de mis manos a donde descansaba la suya en mi mejilla, fue cuando todo se vino a bajo... el contacto con esa mano... con algo pequeño, que podría parecer tan insignificante... solo un pedazo de metal, frío y brillante, solo un objeto que representa algo más allá del mundo, de la dimensión que había existido justo aquí, en este pasillo, hace solo instantes...

El tiempo volvió a correr, está vez demasiado rápido, demasiado cruel, hasta creo poder oir ese irritante sonido que producen las manecillas de algún antiguo reloj...

Separé casi ofendida mi boca y mi cuerpo del suyo, ofendida, avergonzada y humillada.

Aún en silencio... aún con mi pulso acelerado y mis venas con fuego, aún con mi piel ardiendo...

Algo finalmente distorsionó el ambiente y escondió el sonido de nuestras respiraciones agitadas. La lluvia por fin caía sobre una devastadora realidad y las gotas golpearon las ventanas con fuerza despertando milagrosamente mis sentidos.

Por última vez exploré sus brillantes ojos negros y me alejé...

...Dejando en ese pasillo parte de mi alma, parte de mi ser...

...Internándome en la lluvia, y permitiendo que el cielo,  
llorara las lágrimas que yo no encontré para llorar...

* * *

Nas!

Lo sé. Es muy corto. Pero es la poca inspiración que últimamente tengo la que me obliga a explotarla tanto como pueda. Gracias por leer. Es un placer y un honor que se hayan tomado esta molestia Cualquier comentario es bienvenido y las críticas lo son aún más porque me encantan xD.

Nos estaremos leyendo, hasta entonces...

Ja Ne!!

P.D. El hombre con quien se "encuentra" Sakura es la "incógnita". No se los diré :P Tendrán que usar su imaginación xDD


End file.
